The other side of the barrier
by Kaiikon
Summary: Kai becomes the owner of enigmatic painting. When the chance to become happy appears, he must decide if he is really ready to accept the love and sacrifice many other things. Yaoi, Kai x Rei, a bit of Tala x Bryan
1. Prologue

**The other side of the barrier**

Summary: Kai becomes the owner of enigmatic painting. When the chance to become happy appears, he must decide if he is really ready to accept the love and sacrifice many other things. Yaoi, Kai/Rei.

A/N: Mind it's just an prologue, that's why it's so short. It's an introduction, so many things aren't clear, but they will be – in next chapters. I decided to start from the end of story, but next chapters will be in more chronological order.

Disclaimer – I do not own Beyblade

* * *

**Prologue**

The cold breath of air stroked his face, bringing the smell of carnation and cinnamon, the smell he loved so much. The wave found its way into his nostrils, tempting his senses, filling him with pleasing warmness. Slowly he became aware of crystal voice, singing beautifully. It was full of mixed emotions, happiness and calmness, a bit of sadness and something more...

_Follow me to a land across the shining sea  
Waiting beyond the world we have known  
Beyond the world the dream could be  
And the joy we have tasted_

He decided to open his eyes; noticing the terrace door wide open he knew that the voice was coming from there. He smiled to himself when the imagination of the person singing appeared inside his mind. Bare feet touched the wooded floor and the man started to walk out of the bedroom, leaving a kind-sized bed behind.

_Follow me along the road that only love can see  
Rising above the fun years of the night  
Into the light beyond the tears  
And all the years we have wasted_

He stopped in his tracks seeing a lithe silhouette dressed in loose white clothes, bathed in a light of the moon. Black cascade of hair was swinging lightly as the person was moving like in trance, his amber eyes fixed in the round moon above.

Russian man slowly approached his beloved boy. Inhaling the wonderful scent, he wrapped his strong hands round a slender waist and buried his face in the silk hair. It felt so good... Before, he had never dared to dream about feeling so good, so careless, and so calm... He had always thought that love wasn't for him. Love hadn't meant all those feeling he felt now. Love hadn't been so beautiful, so innocent, so selfless... Somehow, the love had managed to shatter his barrier and made him accept it.

_Follow me to a distant land this mountain high  
Where all the music that we always kept inside will fill the sky  
Singing in the silent swerve a heart is free  
While the world goes on running and turning  
Turning and falling_

He felt a move and his crimson eyes met the amber ones. They both get lost in their nearness...

* * *

Garish blue eyes were observing the crowd in the building, half-heartedly listening to the companion's gibberish. Acting as if he was on a prowl, the redhead was scrutinizing every person in the nightclub, trying to find somebody worth the trouble, which would mean getting rid of the boring guy next to him. 

Sudden commotion in the vicinity of the entrance caught both his and the companion's attention. Redhead's smirk grew wider when he heard from his side:

'Wow. Who's that big shot? And that kitten next to him?'

It wasn't surprising that the entrance of two men drew so much attention. They couldn't help that. It was "just" their appearance and good looks that made some people jealous. Smaller man with his black hair knotted in a long braid, his slim waist wrapped in tight, sleeveless, purple Chinese shirt, his hips swinging in white, silk pants was like walking temptation, but nobody dared to approach him. The taller man, casting a death glare from under his slate bangs was clearly claiming his rights to the aforementioned boy. Wearing half unbuttoned white shirt, carelessly thrown on black jacket and leather pants, he was also looking attractively and simultaneously menacingly.

'It's my old friend, Kai Hiwatari' the redhead answered, feeling a bit proud of this acquaintance. 'I bet you know who Hiwatari is.'

'Of course... Everybody knows...'

The pair found their way trough the crowd and headed towards the reserved box. The taller man merely looked in the direction of redhead's table, signaling that he was aware of friend's presence.

'I wonder where he found that boy?'

'It's a long story' the redhead said. _'You wouldn't like to know this for sure...'_

* * *

A/N: Please, leave a review and tell me what you think about it. The next chapter will concern the past events (those, which occurred before the prologue). 


	2. Chapter 1:  Who's there?

Title: **The other side of the barrier**

**Chapter 1 – Who's there?**

The strong northern wind rose, bringing the first snowflakes with itself. Dark clouds appeared on the horizon, looming ominously. The slate haired man turned his eyes to the north, seeing the snowstorm already beginning in Moscow. Far suburbs, where the archeology plot had been situated, were still without snow either on the ground or in the air, but the strong wind was a portent of ice hell that was going to break out.

The excavations territory below him was full of working archeologists and specialists. They were looking for remnants from tsar's old residence.

_'That crazy Kablukov, where did he get this damn idea from? Looking for tsar's remnants in Moscow... As if nobody before tried that...What had been to find has already been found.'_

His silent tirade had been interrupted by small man in white gown, who approached his boss and timidly spoke up:

'Sir, it seems that the weather will not allow to proceed our research today.'

The wind blew even more, forcing Kai Hiwatari to raise the fur collar of his black coat while nodding to the man. He was to walk away when the noise brought up his attention. In the eastern part of excavations a bigger group of workers had gathered and there was a lot of commotion. One person left the crowd and ran in the Kai's direction, waving his hands and smiling. Reaching the foot of hillock on which his boss stood, he managed to cough up:

'We've found something... It seems to be some kind of painting, but it's too dirty to state for sure,' he took a deep breath and continued. 'It needs some restoration.'

'Transport it to the laboratory. Call me when you find something,' and with that quick command Kai walked away to his car, leaving the commotion behind. He didn't show it, but this new discovery raised his curiosity. It was always like that, when something new was found, something which wasn't meant to to be, he was first to find its previous usage, its hidden past. But now he could do nothing but wait for the first analyses and good restoration. Not that he didn't trust his scientist – all in all, he was employing the best team in the whole Russia – but he tended to work individually.

When he finally reached his mansion, a certain redhead welcomed him, which wasn't the best option considering his rather impatient mood.

'So, you've finally got bored with that foolish rubbish, haven't you?' Tala teased with a smug smirk on his pale face.

'Screw you, Ivanow,' Kai growled, leaving the coat on a stand and heading towards the stairs, up to his room. Much to his annoyance Tala didn't obey, following his friend.

It wasn't that they hated each other guts. They were real friends, more like brothers, but maybe that's why they tended to argue quite a lot and taunt each other.

When they finally reached Kai's room, Tala shook his head at the sight of piles of files and books scattered all over the desk. The room was divided into two parts, one playing a role of study, the other – with a king-sized canopy bed – being the owner's shelter.

'You should concentrate more on new technology instead of digging in books, soil and dust.'

'That's why I have you. Speaking of which, how did it go with ApekSoft?'

'Piece of cake. I granted them with some presentations and my brilliant speech. From now on we have a monopoly for security equipment in all Moscow museums.'

Slate bangs move up as the crimson eyes rolled on at Tala's lack of modesty. He was to say something, but his cell phone interrupted him.

// Sir, we managed to state a few facts. First, the wooden, adorned frame is dated from 18th century, from Peter the Great reign. Nonetheless, the painting is much older – it's from the end of 7th century and it comes from China. //

'7th? The Tang dynasty...' Kai thought aloud. 'Maybe it has come somehow by Silk Route?'

// We think the same, sir. It's highly probable. The canvas is in surprisingly good condition; sometime between 18th and 19th century it became isolated with glass pane. I've already sent it to you, sir.//

As Kai hang up, he saw Tala rummaging around in his bookcases. He shook his head helplessly, knowing that the redhead was doing it only because he was bored.

'Where did you lose your beloved falcon?' he asked, moving also to the bookcase and picking some books that would give him so clues concerning the found painting.

'He is trying to win phoenix's tender,' Tala answered dryly while stretching his back and turning around.

'I'm going to swim a bit. Feel free to join.'

'Hn,' was all did Kai say, his nose already buried in one of the books.

While Tala was making his way towards the swimming pool in the basement, his head was engulfed in thoughts. Even if he didn't show that, he really cared for Kai. After all, they shared the same past, they experienced the same fears and suffering, they spent many years in the same hell.

_'Kai should find someone for himself at last. Maybe he would become less moody. I know that being the head of that dead bastard Voltaire's company is a bit tiresome, even for him. But still... ' _He stopped on his way and clenched his fits._ 'He doesn't deserve this shitty life, his childhood and the Abbey. Even more than we all...'_

'Damn!'

The pale fist hit the wall, making the nearby statue shake a bit.

* * *

Cool water in a pool was all he needed right now. While he was doing the tenth length, he caught the glimpse of a lilac haired man standing on the side of pool wearing nothing but swimming trunks. Tala stopped and smirked. 

'It took you ages,' he swam in Bryan's direction. 'How was it?'

'You know Tala that I can pass on my arguments effectively.' Bryan smirked, sinking to the water and wrapping his arms round the slander waist of his lover. 'Though I was really missing you,' he murmured into redhead's neck. Tala turned his head and they crossed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly there was a loud slap and they felt something heavy and wet on their heads.

'What the fuck?' Tala cursed, trying to get rid of the wet towel from his head.

'I thought you had invited me here to swim, not to watch your make out session.'

They raised their heads only to see Kai standing over them with his hands crossed. Tala was to speak his mind about the wet towel on his head but a servant who had just entered the pool interrupted him.

'Sir, the painting has arrived.'

Kai followed the servant, eager to see the find. The Russian pair, with still dump hair, quickly joined him, the towels threw on their shoulders.

'I thought you aren't interested in such "rubbish",' Kai said with a smirk, not bothering to stop on its way.

'I want to see what is all the fuss about,' Tala answered, trying to dry his hair with towel. Bryan remained silent, apparently not familiar with a topic. They reached the hall where a few servants where standing with the big frame covered with some fabric. As Kai approached the package, Tala was initiating Bryan into the details.

Kai uncovered the frame with one swift move, revealing the paining. It was showing a black haired boy, who was sleeping in an embryonic position. He was painted in such way that the observers could watch him as if from the ceiling. His long hair where braided and wrapped with white fabric, the long bangs held back by red bandana. He was wearing Chinese clothes – a long, white, sleeveless shirt with slits on its sides, black pants and shoes on bare feet. His slender waist was wrapped around with red sash.

'Guess your client won't be interested. As far as I know, he was looking for something "tsarist". It's too oriental for his taste,' Tala remarked.

Kai rolled his eyes but silently agreed with Tala. It wasn't what he was supposed to look for. Nevertheless, it was still valuable and interesting for him.

'Take it to my room,' he ordered, putting the cover back at the paining.

* * *

It was late night when Kai entered his bedroom. He had done his usual work out and looked through some books concerning the Silk Route. When he was about to lie down, the covered frame caught his eyes. Approaching it, he tenderly lowered down the curtain, closely examining the canvas. A small bedside lamp was casting dull light, making the figure of boy even more realistic. 

'_Wait a second...'_ Kai suddenly thought, taking an even closer look. _'Strange, I would give my right arm that his leg was previously bent...'_

Making a step forward, he found himself nearly touching the canvas, his chest only millimeters away from its surface. He felt strange pang in his heart as he slowly touched the cold glass, which was separating him from the sleeping figure. He couldn't tear his eyes off the Chinese face, being absorbed in his fine features, his peaceful face, and his ideal contour.

_'Perfect,' _he thought. _'He even looks as if he was blinking...'_ this thought struck him. 'What the hell...' he whispered while the boy in the painting slowly opened his eyes and turned a sleepy face in Kai's direction. Chinese eyes grew a bit as he became aware of the Russian presence, who himself wasn't less shocked. The boy stretched himself and approached the glass, touching it with both his hands. Stunned, Kai took one step back, still not sure about the sight in front of him. His shock rose even more, when he heard silent, muffled voice from behind the glass pane:

'Who are you?'

The curtain, suddenly thrown on the frame, blocked him the vision of slate haired man.

TBC

* * *

A/N: It's just a start, so I decided to keep this chapter a bit "superficial", without sinking in deeper matters – if you get what I mean ;) 

You can get an impression that Kai is some kind of bookworm, but it's not the completely true. He is still the tough, fit and wise guy we all love

Anyway, please leave a review and write what you think about it:)


	3. Chapter 2: Who am I?

Title: **The other side of the barrier**

**Chapter 2 – Who am I? **

Rising sun cast red light and the purple shadows of trees were dancing on snowy ground. Pale, strong hands were rested on stone balustrade, the tint of skin resembling snow below. Cold, freezing air stinging his lungs, the breath changing into small clouds of steam – he felt nothing else and it was a blessing itself. The cold... it had helped him so many times before, when the thoughts became unendurable, when the pain became too big, there was always the cold of Russian tundra, the cold of Russian winter.

Sometimes there were thoughts that he was devoid of feelings... That he couldn't feel anything. But then, the cold reminded him that it wasn't true. Despite his phoenix soul, he craved for cold, which could temper his "negative" attitude. The crimson eyes closed while the rose lips opened to take last deep breath of icy air. Turning back he left the snowy sight, entering warmer territory in the form of his room. His eyes deliberately avoided the covered frame of picture standing against the wall. The nagging question, "Who are you?" was echoing inside his head, making him even more irritated. The day wasn't going to be the nicest one. Not to mention that he didn't get too much sleep this night, even if he usually had hard nights. When he had woken up later than normally this morning, he had felt as if his body was made of stone and it had taken him long time to move his limbs. He tried not to think about the Chinese boy, explaining to himself that the weirdness of yesterday event was caused by tiredness.

He put on black sweater and dark blue pants and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. Preparing himself a bowl of carrels, he thought about the upcoming meeting in Pushkin Museum and his daily tasks. The vision of ebony haired boy was haunting him from time to time, which disturbed his trail of thoughts. He woke up from his reverie when Bryan entered the kitchen, holding a folder with files under his arm.

'Here you are. All files from yesterday tender,' he said, passing the black folder to smaller man. The lilac eyes scanned his former captain and the bushy brow arched a bit, noticing ineffectively hidden discomfort on pale face.

'Bad sleep?' he dared to ask, smirking and turning to fridge to make his own breakfast.

'Hn.'

'How is the case with Kablukov?' Bryan continued, not alienated by Kai's usual lack of talkativeness.

'Do not mention this bastard...'

'Then why don't you refuse to his offer?'

'I can't...' Kai answered resting his head on his hand. 'He is our representative in Duma. If I refuse, he'll start a campaign against us.'

'Then, give him something which was found far away from Moscow.'

'No, it won't help. He knows the subject through and through.'

The silence, which had fallen after this statement, was broken by the redhead. He entered the kitchen with a smug smile and took look on his two friends.

'Why are you so gloomy?' he asked them and then approached Bryan, taking him by his hand. 'Today is a happy day.'

Kai raised his brow questioningly at this. It wasn't every day that the red devil was so excited. Besides, such attitude was quite unnerving for him because of his own mood.

'Have you forgot?' Tala asked, seeing Kai's questioning eyes. 'Today is our anniversary. We're going out for a whole day.'

How could he forgot... Tala had been gibbering about this oh-so-special day for weeks. Well, at least those two could be happy. He observed as the lovers left the kitchen, Bryan's arm embracing the redhead's slim figure. Sighing, he turned back to his abandoned breakfast when suddenly the words "Who are you?" reverberated inside his mind.

'_I must be crazy...'_

* * *

The smell of newly brewed cafe mixed with cologne slightly intoxicated him. From time to time the odor of cigarettes was coming through the closed doors, teasing his nose. It was as usual – tens of suits, clean-shaven faces, and bored eyes. Another pointless meeting. Why he even was here? Because he had to? Or maybe because he hadn't anything batter to do? Who he was for those men? An heir of mighty Voltaire, the late head of the biggest company in Russia or a young, new, prosperous businessman? Those questions always appeared in his mind when he was forced to attend such meetings. Sudden silence stopped his trail of thoughts, signaling that it was his turn to speak. He slowly stood up, dragging his glare over listeners. While he spoke, his fairy eyes observed the other men, noticing their half-interested expressions. He knew that most of them wanted to be in any other place now, some thinking about their children, wives or lovers, others dreaming about some entertainment or concentrating more on upcoming tasks. 

The end of his speech was welcomed by a short applause and a few questions. He was answering them like some kind of machine, his mind mostly occupied with thoughts far from the meeting's topic.

'Of course I'm sure. Out system has been developed by the best programmers and its originator is our computing mastermind, who has been educated in the best Russian institute, as well as the other best specialists we have. This secure system is unfailing.'

He answered to one of the questions. And it was true. His friends were the best specialists he employed and he trusted them with his own life. They all had been trained in the Abbey and every one had their own special skills and experience. Tala, as he mentioned on the meeting, had a knack for computers, maybe because of his past experiences with cyborg issue. Bryan was his man in all kind of discussions and negotiations since his "talent" of argumentation was irreplaceable. Spencer was engaged in petrol industry on Siberia, controlling Hiwatari's deposits, whereas Ian worked as a controller, very reliable one, in all sectors of the company.

Sometimes he wondered why he had decided to try. Try to make the opinion of his grandfather's company more positive. Try to work for Hiwatari's fame. Try to forget about Voltaire and his devil plans. Try to...

'_Whatever.'_ he thought, shaking hand with the last man and heading out of the Pushkin Museum to his red Ferrari 550 Maranello. Resting his head on the steering wheel, he felt that he needed to clear his tired mind out of the excess of thoughts. Pressing the gas pedal Kai quickly left the edifice of the museum. After a short ride he was walking down the Arbat Street, thousands of busy people passing him, the groups of tourists visible here and there. Colorful shop windows tempted the eyes of passer-byes, making a nice, vivid difference to dull pavements, covered with dirty, melting snow. Dark, snowy clouds gathering over the city didn't help more.

While walking aimlessly he felt a familiar scent, which brought surprisingly good memories. Passing a cake shop, Kai inhaled the air, feeling the warmth of loving home he had never had, seeing inwardly smiling faces of his parents, remembering the taste of the rare apple cakes he got while being in the Abbey. The visions slowly changed, bringing an imagination of far-away lands, oriental symbols and vivid colors, which emitted the warmth he had never known and subconsciously craved for. Slowly walking away from the source of cinnamon smell, he returned to considering the potential answer for the question he had heard last night.

Who he really was? Kai Hiwatari – but it didn't tell anything. What else he could say about himself... He had a few friends, but they would live evenly happy without him. He had a noble surname, but he detested it. He had an eventful past, but he wished he could forget it. He was just a wreck of man.

Another scent reached his nostrils, bringing the feeling of uneasiness. The white carnation in his hand, its green steam contrasting with white snow below, his trembling hand in black glove holding that lonely carnation, fairy eyes staring at the person before him, the words of refusal still reverberating in his ears, the feeling as if his heart stopped – the past started its attack, using the pictures he tried so hard to forget. He shook his head and quickened step, running away from the fragrance of the florist's, running away from the weakness.

* * *

The silk curtain smoothly fell down, revealing the black background. He lowered his gaze, looking for a person who should be sleeping on the paining, but wasn't. The boy was sitting with his legs and arms crossed, the black bangs hiding his face from Kai's sight. It didn't take long time for him to notice the Russian man in front of the painting. 

'Who are you?' he repeated his question, while standing up gracefully.

'I... I'm a wreck of a man...' Kai answered in a soft voice, half-conscious of his own words. He didn't mean to tell it aloud and admit his weakness, but something unknown made him to do this.

'I can help you,' the boy said softly, his pearly voice slightly muffled by the glass, which separated the canvas from Kai. 'But first, you need to help me.'

'What should I do? How can I help you out?' Kai asked, not entirely believing what he saw and heard. When he finally had returned home, he had enough of annoying memories and doubts. He had to know what was on that picture and if it was true. That's why he decided to look under the curtain and check the image of Chinese.

'I can be freed only if you want it with all you heart.' the boy continued, his amazingly gold eyes focused on the slate haired man. But I will go back to this frame unless we both are entirely happy.'

'_Happy?'_ Kai thought doubtfully, not believing in such possibility. 'How do you know that I'll want to help you.' he asked, crossing his arms. This whole conversation slowly appeared pointless for him. The Chinese lowered his head.

'I don't know this...' he said, somehow saddened. 'But maybe you are curious and have some questions I can answer...'

'_Of course I have...' _Kai said inwardly. 'So tell me...'

* * *

A/N: I know I know, this chapter is a bit too descriptive and there is no action, especially between Rei and Kai. But I promise that next chapter will finally bring some revelations between those two. So please be patient and wait for the next update. Since then, please write me some reviews :)

Oh, and sorry for long updates, but right know I'm quite busy with waiting for enrolment results at the Universities and taking care of all things needed.


	4. Chapter 3: What the hell?

Title: **The other side of the barrier**

**Chapter 3 – What the hell?**

Kai was sitting still, his hand resting on one bent leg, his stare unmoving, but his mind racing at full speed. It was one of those rare moments that Hiwatari didn't know what to think. Maybe it was some kind of dream? But then, those golden eyes peering at him through the evening shadow were just too vivid to be false. The story he had heard was reverberating in his ears as if pleading to be accepted. Was it possible that the legendary neko-jins really existed and the one of them was sitting in front of Kai, divided from the outside world only with a glass pane? And adding the fact that the mentioned person was living inside the picture from 6th century didn't help at all. The boy was named Rei and he claimed that he had been caught in mountains in China as a gift for an emperor. Trapped inside the unique canvas where the time had no impact on his physiological clock his body remained exactly in the condition it was before entering the frame. But the time was starting to count down regularly every time neko-jin would leave his trap.

'You mean that you can be freed only when you and the other person want it with all their heart?' Kai asked disbelievingly after a long silence.

'Yes, but I will stay outside the picture only if I am happy with the given freedom and if the other person is satisfied. Up to now I've been outside 4 times.' The boy went on, apparently happy to speak after spending so many years in isolated silence. 'First it was in China, then in Moscow, then in London and the last time again in Moscow.' He paused, glancing warily at his listener, and seeing no signs of objection he continued vigorously. 'Back in China it was some stupid guy who used to show me as an attraction on local markets so I quickly returned to the picture. After some time, I think it was during the reign of Ivan the Terrible of or what's-his-name, I was freed just to be a servant. In London… Well, it's slightly embarrassing…' neko-jin paused and lowered his gaze. Kai observed him with a hidden amusement, noticing his childish blush and previous excitement.

'Go on' he said softly to encourage the boy. Kai forgot for a while the strangeness of this conversation while his whole attention was absorbed in Rei's speech.

'All right. I was freed because that guy, Charles, thought that I was a woman… But when he figured it out, he didn't want me anymore so I was trapped here again'

Kai wasn't particularly surprised at this. Rei's feline looks could be easily mistaken with feminine silhouette, especially in the past centuries. But one question was constantly nagging the Russian:

'_Ok, so all of them had some reason to "want you with all their hearts", but what about you?'_ he thought but didn't say it aloud, waiting for neko-jin to continue his story.

'The last time I was freed was by woman, back in Russia. She wanted me to be her lover, so I decided to escape back.'

'You didn't like her looks?' Kai couldn't help asking this with a little smirk under his nose.

'No, it's not that.' Rei shook his head but didn't elaborate on this. 'You know, for me every occasion to leave this place is good, so I always really want it. But I have no influence on the intentions of others.' Rei continued, thus answering Kai's silent question.

And so the conversion went on, Kai barely speaking, but eagerly listening, his mind traveling together along with Rei's descriptions of distant times the Chinese observed through the canvas. The rules of Tang dynasty with a rapid development of culture, literature, economy… The Russia of times when Ivan Grozny became first ruler to assume the title of tsar, when the country stepped onto the way of transformation into multiethnic nationality... The London of Victorian era, full of life, development, constant changes... The death of the last Russian Imperial Family... Those events, so well-known to Kai, were passing through his mind forming vivid images of history... realizing him how long the black haired boy had been trapped inside the unique picture. How long he had been forced to sit there and do nothing but watch helplessly how the times passes, how people die and how new are born, how the life changes... Hanging in luxurious salons, listening to silly conversations, important discussions…

Important discussions… The thought crossed Kai's mind. Rei was there, saw and heard things that are not known to anybody living in present times. It could be his chance… The only chance he got.

'Since the year 1918 I haven't seen too much. The frame was buried somewhere so I haven't got much to do. Until the day...'

'We've found the painting...' Kai finished and smirked.

* * *

'I am extremely sorry Sir, but young master ordered not to let anybody inside.'

'What?! What about…'

'I am sorry. Even you, Sir are not allowed.'

'Like hell I would obey' Tala got furious and tossed aside the butler standing in front of him. He pulled at the door to Kai's room almost unhinging it in the process.

'What the fuck are you thinking Kai?' Tala yelled, his icy eyes throwing daggers at the man lying comfortably at carpeted floor. 'Everybody's trying to contact you, Kablukov was calling hell knows how many times and you leave all these shit to me… What is the matter with you?'

Tala watched Kai rising slowly from the floor and shaking off his clothes, his breath erratic due to the anger boiling inside him. And then he noticed something odd. The picture…

'What the hell is this?!' he cried once more, pointing at the painting.

'Jeez, Tala, calm down' grumbled Kai, rubbing his forehead. 'You've already made enough noise. Why did he call?'

'I don't know,' Tala replied sharply. 'As if he would tell me.'

'Whatever' Kai sighed and left the room to make a phone call, leaving the red devil behind. Tala cursed in Russian and turned towards the painting still not believing his own eyes.

'Who the hell are you?' he asked incredulously, but he got no answer. Instead, he heard:

'Surely, you swear too much'

Kai returned to his room not even trying to hide his annoyance. He tossed his cell phone on the bed and lay down, placing his forearm on his forehead.

'So? What does he want?' Tala started, approaching the other man.

'The painting.' Came the muffled voice.

'What? Why?' the red head inquired, placing his hands on his hips in the usual manner.

'He learned somehow that it was found in excavations.'

'But this is not what he ordered. Nothing connected with…'

'I know, I've told him that.' Kai interrupted him impatiently, taking his hand off his face and gazing at standing man. 'But he claims ownership to everything discovered by the team.'

'So, give it back…'

'No way… I can't get rid of something so unique… Besides, he doesn't know about Rei.'

'About who?'

'It's me' the third voice reminded the Russians of his presence. Tala merely glanced in the direction of the frame and then continued:

'So what do you plan to do? Kai?' he added when he saw a smirk forming on Hiwatari's face. The man rose from the bed and took a slow stroll towards the enormous windows of his bedroom. Then he abruptly turned over and addressed the red head.

'I have a task for you. Remember the time when you copied the paining of…'

'No way!' Tala reacted quickly. 'It won't work this time, it's…'

'It WILL work' Kai stated firmly. 'Take the frame' he commanded and they put the cover on painting and slowly took it out the room down to the basements were the studies were located.

'We have this luck that Kablukov hasn't seen the painting in real. He doesn't know the stroke pattern etc.' Kai explained on their way. 'I'll provide you with appropriate wood and frame.'

'Where the hell are you going to find such things? It is from 6th century, isn't it?' Tala was skeptical about this whole idea. What was all this fuss about anyway?

'Don't you worry, I'll find something in Voltaire's collection. He left tons of old things.'

Kai opened the metal door leading to computer laboratory and two Russians placed the paining in front of some high-tech machinery. Hiwatari took away the cover so Rei could look at the new surroundings.

'Rei, I'm leaving you here with Tala, he just needs to make a picture of you.' He said off-handedly. 'Pictures of his original position are already in system. I will have someone bring you the materials in the morning' he continued instructing the red head as he turned back to the exit.

'What? I'm not going to spend here all night!'

'Yes, you are. We have not much time to spend. Besides, you have no other tasks assigned .'

'Yeah but maybe I have some plans?'

'Don't worry, Bryan will also have some work to do' Kai smirked and finally left the room.

'Damn you' Tala murmured. 'So we are stuck in this together' he sighed, turning to Rei and brushing his red mop of hair with his fingers.

'Tala, yes?' Rei asked slowly, watching the Russian turning on the computers. The red head nodded so he continued. 'Maybe you can tell me what is going on?'

'Well, basically, I need to copy the paining of you. I will use this computer…'

'Sorry, but I don't know what a computer is.'

Tala stopped in his tracks as he was taken aback a bit by this confession. He gazed at the Chinese who was sitting with his legs crossed at the bottom of the canvas.

'It's a kind of machine… Maybe YOU will start with your story, won't you? What the fuck you're doing in there? How is this even possible?'

So Rei told him the story of his life.

* * *

It was already midnight and Tala was immersed in his work, taking the samples of colours for individual paint. They were silent for a while after a long conversation about past and present times.

'And who you are for Kai?' Rei's question broke the silence.

'I'm a friend of Kai's.'

'Oh really?'

'Don't mind our quarrels, we just…'

'No, no. I didn't mean that. It's just…'

'Yeah?' Tala encouraged the Chinese, not shifting his sight from the screen in front of him.

'It's just… he looks at you in a strange manner.'

Tala instantly turned his attention to Rei, his brow raised quizzically.

'What do you mean?'

'His eyes look then as if… maybe not angry, but more like… hurt.' Rei finished and raised his amber eyes at the red head, who was now standing in front of the frame.

In the meantime, few floors above, Kai was sitting on his bed, the darkness of the room enveloping his heart, bear feet on the wooden floor, his thoughts swirling dangerously to abandoned, forbidden memories… Yes, he remembered it as if it was yesterday.

~~Memory~~

The silence was overwhelming. No sound could be heard, except for soft flakes falling on the white covering of the ground. However, inside him, he could hear his heart beating frantically. His chest was like on fire, the enormous heat spreading towards his head and arms, but his legs were frozen in one place, the coolness of snowy ground enveloping them gradually. His eyes were still, gazing at the whiteness in front of him. White, white… everything was white. Boundless whiteness in view… White snow, white clothes, white back in front of him… fiercely red head as if hung in the air. His clenched fist trembled, the black leather glove making a characteristic sound. The blackness of his attire nastily contrasted with the surroundings; he felt almost ashamed of being there, standing there whole in black, black coat, black pants, black gloves… white carnation in his hand…  
The words he had spoken reverberated in his mind. Was it a minute ago? Or hour? He lost the track of time. All he could do was to wait… Wait for the answer. Maybe he hadn't really spoken anything? Maybe it was some illusion or maybe he just had done it in his thoughts? No… He was sure he had done it, he had put his all feelings in his confession and now he was waiting for a verdict.

Slowly he became aware of the change in the surroundings. Something changed in the view in front of him. Yes, the red head was now facing him, the face paler than usually, almost as white as snow. The lips started to move but he could hear nothing. Or could he? He closed his crimson eyes and stood motionless. The meaning of words found its way to his consciousness. He opened his eyes and there was noting red in front of him any more, only whiteness was left. And few footmarks in the snow. The vision changed slowly and he felt his back on cold snow, his eyes looking at milky sky. He could lie there forever.

'_I'm sorry Kai'_

He heard that.

'_I don't feel the same way'_

He heard that.

'_You are like brother to me'_

He heard that.

'_But nothing more… I'm sorry'_

Why Tala was apologizing?

He felt blank. He didn't care. He was just lying there. The snow falling at his face, melting on his cheeks. Suddenly, something hot burnt him. The tears trickling their way down his pale face.

The white carnation lying in the snow next to his black silhouette.

* * *

Author's note

Sorry for such a long update ^^; I was writing this with very long breaks so it can be kinda different in style somehow. This chapter is a bit wordy but I had to add more dialogues. And I hope you don't mind the description at the end - I wanted it to be more sensual. Anyway, tell me what do you think in your reviews and I will try to update sonner this time :P PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
